


Gifts in Unexpected Places

by PhryneFisherismyRoleModel (mewme)



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: M/M, Smut, garage smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7193549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewme/pseuds/PhryneFisherismyRoleModel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miss Fisher brings back some gifts for her family and gives Cec and Bert something particular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts in Unexpected Places

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Lady! Hope you enjoy dominant Cec/Bert smut!
> 
> If you have not read [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6934915/chapters/15821074) or [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6934915/chapters/16028104), it wouldn't hurt to take a read before reading this.

 

Cecil Yates pressed himself against Albert Johnson and smiled. Bert was bent under the hood of the cab they shared, shirt sleeves rolled to his elbows, grease staining his hands and arms, his usual cigarette dangling from his lips.  

"Oy!" Bert called then relaxed when he caught the scent of citrus and cotton. "Oh, it's you," he replied gruffly and bent back over his work.  

"Who else would it be?" Cec replied, stepping back to assess the engine. And Bert's ass. The rough wool of his trousers accented the curves nicely. Bert ignored his question. 

"I can't get this bloody piston to fire right," Bert grumbled. "Hand me that wrench." He reached his hand out blindly.  Instead of a wrench he found himself holding a jar. "What the bloody hell?" He exclaimed and began to turn around but Cec pressed him back against the car. Bert could feel Cec's erection hard against him. Cec pressed his mouth against Bert's ear. Bert smelled of engine oil and sweat with a tinge of tobacco. Nothing had ever turned Cec on more. 

"Miss Fisher brought us back some massage oil from her recent trip," Cec whispered.

"Did she now?" Bert replied and pressed back against Cec's cock. Cec bit down on Bert's ear.  

"She said it was my sore shoulder. Said how it was great at loosening up tight muscles." Cec pressed harder against Bert. "Then she winked at me and said how you were at the garage messing with the cab." 

"That oil might come in handy." Bert's voice was husky. "I can think of a muscles that are giving me some trouble right now." Cec  reached around to the front of Bert's trousers. Bert groaned as Cec ran his hand over his erection. "That'll be one of them." Cec pulled the unlit cigarette from Bert's lips and flung it to the side. Bert reached an arm back to hook around Cec's neck. He turned his head to kiss the other man roughly on the lips. Cec unbuttoned Bert's trousers and slipped his hand inside to grip his lover's cock. Bert reached out to steady himself against the windscreen as the men continued to kiss. "The door..." Bert managed to say. 

"Locked and bolted." Cec tightened his grip as Bert moaned into his mouth. "There is no one to disturb us. A few grunts and curses won't sound out of place in this garage." Bert opened his mouth wider to allow Cec's tongue access. He attempted to turn around but Cec refused the change in position. "Open the jar, Bert." Bert complied as Cec pushed Bert's trousers down his hips and fumbled for his own. Bert set the jar on the engine and began to unbutton his own shirt, pulling it off with half the button still did. He turned to face his partner and undo Cec's shirt buttons.   
   
"I want to feel your skin against mine." Bert pulled the taller man back to him as soon as he was finished. The shirt landed in a pile of sawdust. They kissed again, bodies pressed against each other, hands gripping skin and hair. Both were fully erect now. Bert yanked Cec's head back by his hair and panted against his mouth. "I want you to fuck me."  

"Then turn around." Cec growled. Bert turned as Cec leaned over him dip his hand in the jar. He cupped some of the musky oil in his palm and leaned back to drizzle it over Bert's back. He watched it trail down Bert's skin. Bert filled his own hands with the oil, rubbing it over his cock. He groaned as Cec spread his cheeks to allow the oil to spread further. Cec slid slowly inside Bert and they both groaned. They paused a moment as Cec adjusted Bert's position. "You better put a lid on the jar," he growled as he moved his hands to brace himself against Bert's hips and shoulder. "Things are about to get a little rough." Cec pushed himself fully inside Bert. "Really rough."  

"Bloody hell, Cec," Bert hissed out through gritted teeth as he reached back a hand to grip Cec's hand. He pulled it around to wrap around his cock. "I want your hand on me." His hand stayed on Cec's as they moved together, grunts and muffled moans filled the garage as the cab squeaked on its axels from their movement against it. Cec came with a garbled groan as his teeth bit into the side of Bert's neck whose hand came up to grip the back of Cec's neck as he came soon after. Their chest's heaved as they fought to catch their breath. "Guess I'll have to wash the cab now." Bert commented as he let go of Cec's hand and neck. Cec laughed and pulled away with a groan. "Ah, fuck me." He exclaimed. 

"I thought I already did." Cec replied as he pulled his trousers up.  

"The jar. Didn't manage to get a lid on it," Bert said as he picked the jar up from the side of the cab. "Empty. I guess I don't need to lubricate the engine." Cec laughed and kissed Bert hard on the mouth. "Alice is going to raise bloody hell when she finds out she missed all the fun." 

"Good thing Miss Fisher gave me a couple jars. " 


End file.
